<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr prompts &amp; drabbles by Charlatron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069826">Tumblr prompts &amp; drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron'>Charlatron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inside The Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts and drabbles which I have decided to move over here for safekeeping. Chapter count will be left as ? as I will most likely add more in the future. I'll try to keep them in chronological order where possible.</p><p>Also, feel free to send me prompts for this pair over on <a href="https://charlatron.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or here in the comments if you like!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inside The Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get On Top Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rylen, stop.” Aila reluctantly whined as she made a halfhearted attempt to escape his wandering hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship since reuniting had progressed at a dizzying speed, going from long-lost one-time lovers to husband and wife in under twenty-four hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen refused to let her step so much as a foot out of what was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he pulled her back to his chest. </span>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” he pleaded gruffly, voice strained from the throaty sounds she’d spent much of the previous night coercing from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that at least twenty minutes ago.” Aila affectionately scolded. “I was sent here to do a job, don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is our first morning as newlyweds,” Rylen argued, “I seriously doubt anyone would begrudge us spending an extra hour or two in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aila turned in his arms to face him, rendered momentarily speechless by the strikingly pale blue of his eyes. “Much as I’d love to stay here all day, I don’t want anybody to get the wrong impression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen chuckled. “Ah, yes, the mystery woman who seduced her way into the Captain’s affections to avoid manual labour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You joke, but that’s exactly how it’s going to look,” she warned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them say what they like, I’m the boss here remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rylen, please. I don’t want it to seem as though I’m receiving preferential treatment. The work you’re doing here is important and I want to do my part.” The feather-light caress of his fingertips ghosting over her hip was clearly intended as a means of distraction, but she was much too strong-willed to fall for such a dirty trick. “And, believe it or not, I didn’t actually come here just for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen smacked a hand to his chest, as though her words had wounded him. “Wow. Is that the honeymoon period over then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aila rolled her eyes. Knowing him as a lover may have been new to her, but she was certain there was no way he was letting her leave that room without at least one repeat of the previous night's antics. “Get on top of me,” she resigned with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen picked idly at his fingernails, acting like a disinterested brat. “I’m not sure I want to anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have exactly five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And over we go,” he immediately dropped the act, rolling her on to her back and nestling himself into the cradle of her thighs. His morning arousal hadn’t softened at all since waking and with one smooth roll of his pelvis, they were joined once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grip on his chestnut curls tightened when he began sucking and nipping at the sensitive tendon in her neck, gently tugging at his roots as he leisurely rocked his hips against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that this pace doesn’t feel divine,” she began, already breathing heavily, “but we only have about three minutes left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on top of me,” he mimicked her earlier command, grinning roguishly down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen barely gave her a second to respond before rapidly flipping their positions, rolling on to his back and pulling her with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two minutes.” he challenged, thrusting upwards with such force she almost lost her balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doable,” she confidently declared, pressing her palms to his chest as she began furiously bouncing on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen’s head pressed back into the pillows, pleasured moans spilling freely from his slightly parted lips before intensely refocusing his attention on the hypnotic sway of her heavy breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How she’d spent so many oblivious years in the company of this man without realising how she truly felt was baffling to her now. So much of their lives wasted... but it had been worth the wait; even just this one brief moment with him was worth those ten without.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One minute,” he barely even managed to get the words out before being forced to bite down on his bottom lip, fingers digging almost painfully into her thighs as she began grinding herself against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rylen,” she breathily moaned, “I’m...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded in encouragement, never taking his eyes off her face as he adjusted his angle ever so slightly to give her that final nudge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth fell open on a loud moan as she began to spasm around his thick length, the rapid fluttering of her sheath clamping down on him inevitably dragging him right over the edge with her. Rylen was easily just as loud as she was at the peak of his arousal, and the thrill of being overhead as he filled her with his seed drew out her climax just that little bit longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the haze of her orgasm eventually subsided he pulled her down on to his chest and crushed his lips to hers, his grasping hands making a passionate mess of her hair as he kissed her breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rylen pressed his forehead to hers, exhaling a long satisfied breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we can get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” She nonchalantly shrugged. “What’s the rush?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moaning The Others Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night for the past fortnight, the inhabitants of Griffon Wing Keep had been subjected to the sounds of raucous love-making from their knight-captain and his new bride. Their tale was like something from a storybook; friends for years, lovers for a day, reunited after a decade apart and married almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t clear if the happy couple knew their care-free moans and cries of pleasure could be heard by those stationed along the battlements, and it had been allowed to go on for so long now that nobody wanted the job of informing their superior of the fact.</p><p> </p><p>And so, the night-watch endured; studiously pretending not to hear the newlyweds at it like rabbits and <em>definitely not</em> taking bets on which of the two would moan the others name first. That was something they always did, without fail. It was almost as though they needed the constant reassurance that they were actually together.</p><p> </p><p>The knight-captain hadn’t exactly kept news of his recent marriage a secret, though he and his wife both appeared to put a lot of effort into maintaining a professional relationship during their working hours. Hardly anybody knew who the blonde mage was, having only arrived a couple of weeks prior, but everyone who’d been assigned night patrols during that time certainly knew her name - and some, even, that she was rather partial to a light spanking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy this pairing, check out the charity kofi I snagged from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701867">Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</a> (it's pregnancy sex, if that's your thing).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>